Who Gets Kagome
by SangoandKirara
Summary: Three boys are fighting? For who? Kagome of course. Pleez R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Sango: Sango here just saying hi!

Kikyo: Cut the crap and tell them.

Sango: Gee just wait a minute. You're already dead for crying out loud.

Kikyo: Fine.

Sango: I would like to say thanks to Kikyo for helping me, and NO FLAMES or I'll hunt you down. Enjoy! . D P

It was day like no other. Kagome and the others found two more shards.

"Hey Inuyasha! I'm going home a while. I have to meet someone. See Ya!"

"Kagome wait, who are you going to meet? Like I care I mean."

"Well ... I just have to go back for about 2 days. I'll be back soon."

Kagome was going back into the well to go back to her time. Little did Inuyasha know was that she was going to meet Houjo. She was at home waiting for her date to come. She sits and wonders 'Why did I want to go out with him in the first place...'

Back in the feudal era, Shippo was looking for Kagome. He goes to Inuyasha and asks, "Hey Inuyasha, where's Kagome? I can't find her anywhere."

"She went back home." Inuyasha replies.

"Inuyasha!!! What did you do to make her go back home?"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!!!!!!"

"Bring her back."

"Fine. I'm leaving."

Back at Kagome's house...

Shirt, check. Skirt, check. Pepper spray in case he pulls something funny, check. I'm ready.

"Hey Kagome! Someone's here for you!"

"Coming!" 'It must be Houjo,' Kagome thinks to herself.

When she opened the door she was surprised.

Inuyasha?!?! What is he doing here. Oh my God! Why did he come. Kagome now, awfully confused was going to ask, but before she could another boy was at the door.

"Hi Kagome. Who's he?" Houjo was staring at Inuyasha.

"What you staring at?!" Inuyasha asked getting annoyed.

"Your ears... They're real right? Weird.'

"Say what!" After Inuyasha leaps to attack... "Sit Boy!"

BOOM! But right before she says anything... Whoosh! KOUGA? What's he doing here too?

"Everyone STOP!!!!!" Kagome was so confused she couldn't think straight.

"Let's go to the feudal era and settle this." Inuyasha and Kouga already left. Then Houjo started to go toward the well. "Umm...Houjo, you might need this." She gives Houjo a sacred jewel shard. "Thanks Kagome. I'll use this as good luck."

Back in the feudal era...

Miroku was waiting for Kagome and Houjo to show up. "Ahh, Kagome you're here. So let's start"

"Start what?" Kagome asks. "Let the battle for Kagome begin!" Miroku announces. "What"

"Mutt face, human boy you're going down!" Kouga yells.

"Yeah right Kouga! You and that human are going down!" Inuyasha says.

"....." Houjo was speechless.

"Oh god. What have I done..." Kagome was disappointed

Sango: Thanx for reading. Pleez review, and tell me any suggestions. No Flames. That's twice I've warned you. Tee Hee.

Kikyo: She warned YOU!

Sango: I wanna write some more.

Kikyo: If you like Naruto please read Revival of Hinata's Past.

Both: Bye


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: DOA (don't own anything)

Sango: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, I had 12 pieces of candy! And Kikyo's not here anymore… She's working on her story. Thanx for the reviews!!! ANd I'm sorry this is another very very sshort chapter but i'll write more. Ignore my grammer and spelling errors. Enjoi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Miroku had announced the game to start. While Kagome was in shock, Inuyasha, Kouga, and Houjo prepared to attack. Houjo knew he was gonna lose because he was going up against demons, but he still decided to try to win for Kagome(sniff how sweet).

Inuyasha and Kouga started to attack while Houjo just tried to dodge them. Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting so hard and didn't care as long as one of them died. It was a fight to the death with those two and Houjo knew he wouldn't have to worry because they didn't care about him.

Inuyasha's POV

Damn that Kouga. How did he get so good all of a sudden? Maybe I should just finish him off with the wind scar. Or should I just kill him with my bare hands.

Regular POV

As Inuyasha was thinking Kouga attacked and Inuyasha was injured. As Inuyasha got up he started to attack back with all his strength. "Take this and that and this and that…" Inuyasha was still attacking while Kouga barely managed to hold it off. "You mangy mutt, you couldn't beat in a thousand years."

As the battle continued, Inuyasha and Kouga decided to finish each other off. Even if they didn't know that they planned the same thing, they went on with their plan. As Inuyasha used his wind scar and as Kouga attacked back…

Inuyasha

In his mind he thought that Kouga was going to die for once and for all, for he had a new trick up his sleeve. 'Kouga this is your last day to live!'

Kouga

'That mutt face is going to die even if I have to go down with him!' I'll just use my little trick to kill him off…

Kagome

'Oh no… What did I do to deserve this? I hope that no one dies. Inuyasha. Kouga. This isn't happening it can't be happening.' At least Houjo's okay.

Kagome watched the ongoing battle. They both started to attack and when they did Kagome cried out…

&&&&&&&&&&&&

okay I'm gonna stop. Typing is too much for me. Tell me whom do you want to win. And NO FLAMES!!! I know I haven't wrote for a long time and I know this is short but I got math homework over winter break…It's just no fair. I'll write soon so Review. Don't forget to tell me who do want to win. If you don't I'm going to kill both of 'em off. MUHAHAHA!!!

P.S this is going to be a very short story. It's only gonna be about 4 chapters cuz I can't think.

Baibai

Sango


End file.
